coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7922 (30th July 2012)
Plot Kylie, furious with Ryan for offering her drugs, tells him that he's a deadbeat loser and storms off home. Ryan's unfazed. Stella explains to Karl that she's consulted a solicitor and she wants him to sign over the Rovers and its mortgage to her. When he tries to object, Stella furiously points out that he owes her big-time for all the debts he ran up. Karl leaves, a broken man. Tommy's clearly worn out through overwork. Tyrone suggests that he takes a month off, paying back his debt and uses the money to take Tina on a short break. Kylie returns home humiliated and admits to David that Ryan tried to get her to take some cocaine. David's incensed. Karl returns to No.7 where Sunita is trying to referee her bickering kids. Sadly Karl realises that he's looking at his future. He makes excuses and heads off to bed. David barges into Michelle's flat and angrily explains that her son is a druggie. Seeing Michelle upset, Steve wonders what's wrong. Michelle fills him in tells him that she's off to the Rovers to confront Ryan. Steve goes with her in support. Tommy tells Tina of his plans to take her to Blackpool for the weekend. Tina's thrilled. Izzy assures Gary that she loves him with all her heart but she'll understand if he meets someone else who can give him a family. Gary insists that he only wants her and in tears they hug each other. Sally and Kevin have a meal together and reminisce about happier times. Michelle storms into the Rovers' gents closely followed by Steve. She peers over the cubicle door and is horrified to find Ryan snorting cocaine. She drags him out. In the middle of a busy pub, Michelle screams at Ryan for taking drugs. Ryan, high as a kite, takes no notice. In desperation, Michelle phones the police. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Beth Tinker - Lisa George Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public bar, back room, hallway and men's toilets *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A furious David reveals Ryan's drug addiction to Michelle, who storms into The Rovers to confront her son; and Stella tells Karl she wants him to sign over both the pub and the mortgage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,230,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2012 episodes